


【暴卡】关于卡总的五十度灰（三）（轻微血腥，NC17）

by heil_stony



Category: Riot Carlton
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	【暴卡】关于卡总的五十度灰（三）（轻微血腥，NC17）

月光如清泉一般将Carlton颀长的身影映在门前的地上，从猫眼里看到Carlton精致的身影的中年男人赶忙打开了们，将这位他垂涎已久的佳人让进门来，还顺手锁上了门。  
整个别墅里的灯都是暗的，只有整个餐厅被好多精心摆放的蜡烛和红色的玫瑰花瓣映上了暖色的光亮，餐桌上是刚准备好的精致的晚餐，Carlton将手里的纸袋放在了桌子上，他带来的酒似乎很适合这样浪漫的氛围。  
“没想到那个下等生物竟然还有这样的心思，这在你们人类那里，这种行为好像叫做浪漫？”Riot从Carlton的身体里出来幻化回了他强壮的上半身，语气里带着一丝让人不明的感觉。跟Carlton一起走进餐厅的男人被突然出现的暴乱吓得一屁股坐在了地上，大声地叫喊到：“鬼啊！”  
“竟然把我与那种虚幻、弱小的东西相提并论，”Riot不悦的眯起了眼睛，银色的液体攀上了Carlton的右臂包裹着Carlton线条漂亮的肌肉，漫过Carlton的指尖形成了一把美丽而又危险的利刃。  
“肮脏的手。”Riot引导着Carlton抬起胳膊轻轻一挥，那只曾经恶意触碰过Carlton细嫩修长的手的右手就像切黄油一般的被轻易的砍了下来。中年男人手腕整齐的切口处喷出了大量的鲜血，他捂着伤口在地上疼的翻滚着嚎叫。  
这就是强大的感觉吗？Carlton看着自己沾满鲜血的银色手臂，不禁出神的想到。“是的，这就是我能给予你的，属于你的力量。”Riot的声音似乎也有了魅惑人心的魔力，Carlton歪了头看向身旁Riot高大的身躯，他不懂是因为强大的占有欲还是别的什么原因让Riot这么做，可是他却莫名的有些开心。  
“卑鄙的眼睛。”Riot并没有解答Carlton心里的疑惑，而是继续牵引着他的手，准确而又迅速的划过那个中年人的眼睛。“求求你们了！放过我！财产？权利？想要我的什么都给你们！”失去了视觉的男人出于对死亡的恐惧大声的叫喊着。Carlton看着眼前这个恶意性骚扰过他的男人，心里竟然有种淡淡的亲手报复的快意。“对，Carlton记住这种感觉，如果你想成为与我并肩的统治者的话。”  
与我并肩四个字让Carlton的心跳漏了一拍，他从没想到这个嘴里整天喊着下等生物下等生物的共生体，会用这样一个词来规划他们以后的关系。  
“罪恶的思想。”Carlton主动抬起胳膊精准的划开了那个中年男人的喉管，亲手将那个曾经对他的邪恶念头连带着他的生命一起取走，然后，他转过身，用左手勾住低头看着他的Riot的脖子，闭上眼睛吻了上去。  
Riot将银色的液体从Carlton的右臂上退下，幻化出两只不似平常那般尖利的爪子，将Carlton抱起来拥在自己怀里。他用掌心的部分轻轻地托起Carlton的脑袋，把自己的舌头送进了Carlton的嘴里，以一种尽量轻柔的力道回应着人类主动献上的这个吻。  
放开被他吻得有点缺氧的Carlton的诱人红唇，Riot神展开他长长的触手把桌子上的酒瓶打开，学着Carlton平时的样子给两个人各倒了一杯酒。接过共生体银色的触手递来的酒杯，Carlton抬起杯子轻轻地碰了碰Riot大爪子里的小小酒杯说道：“敬我们的未来。”“是的，敬我们的未来。”Riot觉得Carlton明白了他今晚做这些的用心，就像Carlton以前总能够明白每一件他想做的事情一样。  
可怜的杯子被两人扔在了地上，餐厅的玻璃上映出人类和共生体纠缠在一起的身影，Carlton被Riot放在餐桌上，他身下的温暖柔软银色液体细心地隔绝了他和冰冷坚硬的餐桌的接触。Riot三两下的就把Carlton的衣服扒了个精光，Carlton那美好的肉体就这样毫无保留的呈现在他眼前，“You’re very beautiful。”Riot由衷的称赞到，可Carlton却迅速的红了脸，把头扭到了一边去。  
Riot用温暖细微的触手抚上Carlton所有的敏感部位，刺激得Carlton忍不住轻声的呻吟起来，接着按照Carlton能够接受的尺寸幻化出来的粗壮滚烫的东西也抵在了Carlton微微湿润的洞口慢慢的摩擦着，跃跃欲试的想要侵犯这幽深的洞穴。  
“look at me.”Riot的声音低沉而有磁性，仿佛贴着Carlton的耳边响起。Carlton抬起眼睛看着近在咫尺的共生体，他棕色的眼睛在月光下流转的光芒让Riot想要沉溺在其中。  
注视那深邃的眼眸，Riot握住Carlton的腰用力挺了进去。唔...一种被填满的愉悦感充斥在Carlton的脑子里，他下意识的向前伸出手，下一秒就被一双有力的双手握住，十指紧紧地相扣。  
Riot下身不停地顶撞和对其他敏感点的刺激让Carlton心甘情愿的一点一点的沦陷在Riot带给他的快感里，生理性的泪水模糊了他美丽的眼睛，“Riot...嗯唔...Riot...”他一遍一遍的轻声呼喊着对方的名字。  
“I'm here, for you, Carlton, forever.”Riot从没想过自己会这么认真的对一个人做出承诺，但是他做出了承诺，所以他就一定会做到。  
听到Riot的话，Carlton不再压抑自己的天性，完完全全的把自己交给了Riot，他们相拥、亲吻、抚摸、结合。Riot将自己的一部分融入了Carlton的血液里，将自己的气息散布到Carlton全身的每一个角落，他们的肉体和灵魂在这一刻完美的契合在了一起。伴随着Carlton的嘶哑的尖叫和Riot低沉的吼叫，两个人一起被送上快感的顶峰。  
Carlton仔细的穿好了他的西装，拿起了厨房里的油淋在木制家具上，走到门口扔下了一根点着了火柴，半个小时后，冲天的火焰吞没了那座别墅。  
回家以后Carlton看到了电视新闻上今天刚被开除了那个老女人对着主持人言过其实的控诉今天的遭遇，夸张的描述和恶意的中伤让Carlton有些不悦，接着他就听到了Riot懒洋洋的声音:“看来，明天的晚餐也预定好了。”


End file.
